warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
AquaClan
AquaClan is owned by Phoenix Intro AquaClan is an amphibious clan with fish-tails in place of back legs and tails. They eat fish and frogs, and have little contact with the world outside their home in a huge, deep lake. They can go on land, but do to thier tails they can't travel far from the lake.. Tour Hi, I'm Lavadrop, and Ripplestar asked me to show you around. If you'll just follow me; hope you can breathe underwater. We're going a long way down. Okay, welcome to the camp. We don't get a lot of visitors, being underwater and all, and this lake was once part of the ocean, so it's a bit salty and there's coral down here. See that bit clump of red coral? There's a cave hidden in it, and that's where Ripplestar sleeps. The Big clump of tangled weed next to it is the medicine den; we don't have as many herbs as the surface, but we don't get into as many fights either. The warriors' den is under that sunken two-leg boat over there; it's really dark inside. The apprentices sleep in the cave inside the mound of stones at closer to the center of the camp. The nursery and the elders' dens are in caves in that big lump of blue coral. Anyway, I've got to go. Hope you enjoyed your tour! Goodbye! Allegiances Leader: Ripplestar: Silver she-cat with an emerald green tail with translucent turquoise fins and bright blue eyes (skydragon) Apprentice: Turtlepaw ---- Deputy: Birchleaf: Longhaired, broad-shouldered, light brown tabby tom with green eyes, a silver tail and transculent fins. (Shinystar) ---- Medicine Cat: Dawnsplash - Slender, sleek, long-furred, small, silky-furred, lightly built pale cream she-cat with a sweeping very pale blue tail, tranclucent very pale blue fins, and very pale sky-blue eyes. (Dove) Apprentice: Petalpaw - Very pale gray she-cat, almost white, with light brown spots, and a white underbelly and chest, light, silky fur, a long, gray-silver tail, translucent green fins, gentle, calm blue eyes with seafoam-green flecks, making them resemble the lake itself, and three pinky-gray spots on her forehead. (4pinkbear) ---- Warriors Embermist: Small black she-cat with a dark grey, almost black tail with translucent silver fins and dark amber eyes flecked with orange.(skydragon) Sunstorm - Big, muscular, long-furred, long-limbed dark ginger tom with a sweeping red tail, tranclucent red fins, and fiery amber eyes. (Dove) Apprentice: Brokenpaw Sharkstrike - Dark grey tom with a white underbelly and chest, even under the tail, a white muzzle, white paws that runs up the back of the legs to the underbelly, darker, completely gray fins, and pure black eyes. (4pinkbear) Lavadrop- Big dark brown tom with a very thin scar down his cheek and a dark grey tail with a strange, teardrop shaped translucent red-orange tailfin and wary amber eyes.(Skydragon) Flickeringjade- Small frost grey she-cat with very thin swirly silver tabby markings, flowing, slightly translucent pale purple wings, pale purple tail with darker purple tail and wild, dark turquoise eyes, with a arched patch of white scales over one eye. Only half-AquaClan- half DragonClan cat. (Skydragon) Emeraldmist- Emerald colored she-cat with blue eyes, gills located on neck. (Phoenix) Sapphiresplash- Blue-gray tom with splashes of dark blue fur and green eyes, gills located on neck (Phoenix) Brokenheart - Big, long-furred, slender, muscular dark brown tabby tom with a red broken heart marking on his chest, a sweeping black tail, tranclucent black fins, and unusual black eyes. (Dove) Rubybreeze: Red she-cat with green eyes, gills located on neck.(Phoenix) Topazwing: Brown she-cat with blue eyes, gills located on neck(Phoenix) Crystalflower: Beautiful purple she-cat with luminous green eye, gills located on neck (Phoenix) Gryphonfang: Tall, lanky, long-legged golden-brown tom with bright blue eyes, and a long black tail with translucent silver-grey fins. (Skydragon) Sunsetbreeze: Onagre she-cat with a yellow tail fin and red spolcthes. Bright neon purple eyes with faint streaks of white toward edge of eyes. (MoonHeartTheBloopersGirl) ---- Queens: Mooncloud: Longhaired, small golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a silvery tail, and transculent fins. Pregnant with Birchleaf's kits (Shinystar) Pheasantflight - Big, slightly muscular, long-furred, slender very dark ginger-red she-cat with a sweeping orange tail, translucent orange fins, and fiery, yet calm green eyes. Mother of Sunstorm's kits: (Dove) Perennialkit - Elegant, slender, strikingly beautiful, fluffy, long-furred, charming, thick-pelted, silky-furred, long-legged, mottled pink, cream, purple, green, blue, red, ginger, white, and aqua patched she-cat with black paws, a silver tail tip and muzzle, and big, bright, pale green eyes that shimmer with the colors of the rainbow. (Dove) Skullkit - Big, muscular, fluffy, skinny, long-furred, broad-shouldered, compact, mysterious, black tom with a skull-white head, paws, and tail tip, a creamy muzzle, long claws, long teeth, and big, unusual, cloudy white eyes with faded skulls for the pupils. (Dove) Coralkit - Medium-sized, slender, fluffy, long-furred, sturdy, muscular, broad-shouldered, red, blue, green, purple, hot-pink, dark ginger, yellow, and light gray patched she-cat with creamy paws, a white muzzle, and big, bright, calm, brilliant, pretty, water-blue eyes that shimmer with the colors of the rainbow and seem to eminate trails of water-blue energy from them. Gentlesea - Completely blue she-cat with dark, stormy, blue eyes. (4pinkbear) ---- Apprentices: Turtlepaw: Silky white tom with a warm brown tail with cream turtle-shell patterning and translcent cream fins and dark green eyes. (skydragon) ---- Elders: ---- RPG Section Turtlepaw was swimming near the surface of the lake when he saw a stream of dark liquid swirling into the water from the lake's edge. It smelled like... blood! He bobbed up to the surface to take a look, and saw a group of cats fighting at the edge of the lake. He ducked back down again quickly and began to swim as fast as he could back toward camp. He had to tell someone! [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Song of the storm...']] 01:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Gentlesea saw Turtlepaw hussling toward camp. She swam out to him. "What's wrong, Turtlepaw?" She mewed in a shocked way. "C-cats! At the lakeshore! F-fighting!" "I may be expecting kits, but I a good landfighter." "What!?" "I can use my fins on land, of course! It's easy to breathe up there." "Um... okay!" And with that, Turtlepaw and Gentlesea swam quickly towards the lakeshore. They peeked up to see cats practicing fighting, yet it was brutally, by the lakeshore." "MachineClan!" Gentlesea whispered from underneath the water as a MachineClan cat noticed mysterious figures underwater... The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 01:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What's a MachineClan?" whispered Turtlepaw. "I've never heard of them..." he looked fearful. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 02:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emeraldmist joined Gentlesea and Turtlepaw. "MachineClan cats are Clan cats who wear stuff from Twoleg monsters and steal prey from other Clans," she hissed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ohhh..." Turtlepaw's eyes grew wide. "Should I go get some others to help?" he asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 17:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, and hurry!" Emeraldmist hissed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Turtlepaw swam away as fast as his fins would go and soon returned with Flickeringjade, Ripplestar, and Lavadrop. "More are coming!" he panted. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 00:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sky, please don't have Vizorheart or Rubypaw be the cats doing it. D: I have a plan for them that involves escaping MachineClan) Emeraldmist screeched and dashed towards the MachineClan cat. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'll let you and 4pinkbear decide who's doing it since I only own Violetpaw; no worries. :) BC) Turtlepaw hurried to follow the other cats up onto the shore; the only AquaClan cat who was at all graceful on land was Gentlesea, though the others were doing fairly well. "What are you doing bleeding into our lake?" Ripplestar cried to the MachineClan cats. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 05:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- A brown tom with matching armor and cold brown eyes came forward. "I am Bearclaw. We need this prey: we have none of our own because our only territory is our camp. And we WILL take it by force!" he snarled. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 13:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ripplestar snorted. "What do we want with land prey? Bleh. You can have it. I just happen to take offense to cats bleeding in our lake! It's disgusting! Take your prey and go elsewhere." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bearclaw smirked. He took a pile of fish in his jaws. Emeraldmist yowled in anger. "Leave the fish, you piece of foxdung!" she hissed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ripplestar hissed. "I said land ''prey, you stupid excuse for a jellyfish! Leave those fish where they are, or we ''will ''take them back by force." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!]] 22:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bearclaw sneered, "Oh, really?" he hissed. Emeraldmist barreled after him and tangled with him. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- The others followed Emeraldmist, bounding clumsily to tangle with the other armored cats, who weren't prepared for slimy, very strong fish tails battering them in the face and belly. [[User:Skydragon16|'''Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 18:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Eclipseshadow broke free of Emeraldmist's grip and yowled, "Retreat! It isn't worth it!" Emeraldmist smirked until she spotted one of the warriors with a fish in his mouth. She sighed. "Well, that prey is killed and eaten," Sapphiresplash commented. "We'll have to try harder next time," Emeraldmist admitted. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 18:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ripplestar shrugged, gesturing for Flickeringjade and Lavadrop to pick up the remaining fish. "At least they're not bleeding into the water anymore. C'mon, lets go home." she lead the way back into the water. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 18:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emeraldmist and Sapphiresplash were the first to reach the water. "MachineClan's a thieving Clan. Who would take fish from our lake?!" Sapphiresplash hissed. Emeraldmist sighed. Her brother was so hot-tempered. "I know, Sapphiresplash, but we have to avoid huge casualties. We can't lose cats," the she-cat meowed. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 19:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hint hint. You cat add a few more cats if you want.) Flickeringjade, who had entered the water behind them, nodded. "Yeah. We have too few cats already." she agreed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 19:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (OH. Okay!) Emeraldmist looked at her paws. "How much longer are we going to suffer?" she whispered. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 19:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flickeringjade shrugged and swam away. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emeraldmist greeted Crystalflower back at camp. "What happened?" the beautiful she-cat asked. "MachineClan," Emeraldmist answered. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gentlesea licked a large gash on her tail. That Shiningstar...Grr.. she thought, remembering Shiningstar slashing her. "Gentlesea! Are you hurt!?" A voice cried. (One of you can be the "voice" that realises that Gentlesea was injured. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 23:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Crystalflower!) Crystalflower stood over Gentlesea, herbs in her mouth. "Are you hurt?" the she-cat repeated. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gryphonfang swam over. "What's up? Did I miss all the fun? Again?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 20:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Gentlesea looked up at her. "Yes....Shiningstar scratched me." She pointed a paw at the gash. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 20:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ouch." Gryphonfang commented, tilting his head. "Looks painful." he pouted. "What did I miss up there?"[[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 20:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "MachineClan came and took some prey. We lost a few fish," Crystalflower meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gryphonfang looked disappointed to have missed the fight. "Think they'll come back?" he asked almost hopefully. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fishbrain. We can't afford any injuries," Emeraldmist growled. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gryphonfang shrugged and swam away, grumbling, "I always miss all the fun." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crystalflower shook her head. "Oh, great StarClan, we have a fishbrain on our hands," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who you talking about?" asked Embermist, swimming over. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 02:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Gryphonfang," Crystalflower and Emeraldmist answered at the same time. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 02:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Embermist rolled her eyes. "What's he done this time?" she asked exasperatedly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 02:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He's so battle-crazy! He didn't like missing the battle!" Crystalflower explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Embermist sighed. "Well, that's just the way he is. Maybe he'll settle down once he actually sees some fighting time." she suggested. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emeraldmist shook her head. "With that crazy tom? Nuh-uh. Not a snowflake's chance with fire," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:03, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Embermist shrugged. "You may be right. Just imagine how he'll be when he finally gets an apprentice." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crystalflower groaned. "Oh, dear StarClan, that'll be the day," she commented. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yep. Just pray it don't come soon." Embermist swam away. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crystalflower sighed. "I'm going to take a nap. Call if anything else happens," she meowed to Emeraldmist before curling up into her nest. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gryphonfang was swimming restlessly back and forth outside the warriors' den. How could he have missed the fight? [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emeraldmist sighed at the sight of Gryphonfang. He was so much like Thistleclaw. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flickeringjade swam to Emeraldmist's side. "He's so restless." she murmured, nodding at Gryphonfang; the half-DragonClan warrior was herself a very serene, peaceful cat. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Agreed. I think he's Thistleclaw's descendent," Emeraldmist muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who's Thistleclaw?" Flickeringjade asked, cocking her head. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nevermind. Anyways, why did MachineClan want our prey? Surely they have their own territory," Emeraldmist wondered, changing the subject. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flickeringjade shrugged. "I have no idea. Normally land cats don't seem to like fish. Maybe they were just looking for trouble?" she suggested. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, either it was they don't have any territory, or they have a taste for fish," Emeraldmist guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flickeringjade nodded. "Let's just hope they don't come back, or Gryphonfang'll get the fight he wants." she meowed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crystalflower swam over. "Gryphonfang, you say? If he gets his way, he'll deal with more wounds than needed," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flickeringjade nodded, but as she did so, a voice said. "I heard that. You have no faith in me." and Gryphonfang swam over to them. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 03:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emeraldmist glared at Gryphonfang. "Can you not think about battles for one second?" she growled. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gryphonfang took a step back, looking offended. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm the way I am. But I am, and I happen to like me, so back off and quit putting me down!" he hissed back. Flickeringjade stepped between them. "Enough, you too, we don't want to fight right now." she said soothingly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emeraldmist narrowed her eyes. "Gryphonfang, if you dare try to harm my Clan, I will not hesitate in killing you, she promised, swimming away. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pushing past Flickeringjade, Gryphonfang followed Emeraldmist. "Hey, this is my clan too, and I'm not stupid enough to go looking for trouble. But I was raised to fight and I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I've got no more brains that a pawful of shrimp! And in my opinion, it's worse for a warrior to threaten one of her own clanmates than it is for me to want to be able to prove I can defend my clan." he hissed, glaring at her in fury. "Don't threaten me again." he warned, and turned away. A moment later, the leader arrived. "What's going on?" she asked Emeraldmist. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Gyphonfang's worse than a shark! He can't stop thinking about fighting, and if you dare make me take him for a mate, so help me I will NOT be happy!" Emeraldmist shouted. Meanwhile, Crystalflower glared at Gryphonfang, swam up to him and seriously got in his face. "You DO have a pawful of shrimp for brains! What kind of warrior wants to fight after the battle is over? Do you want this Clan to lose cats before we can gather a full Clan?" she snarled. She looked scarier than anything under the sea. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:07, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Poor Gryphonfang...No one likes him...) Ripplestar tilted her head at Emeraldmist. "Why would I do that? That's your choice." she meowed. Gryphonfang raised his hackled. "I'm in this clan too, Crystalflower, so don't you dare talk to me like that. And as for fighting when the battle is over- he jerked his head toward the surface. "Judging by the paws dangling in the water, the battle is far from over. They're fishing again." he swam in a bee-line toward the surface. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 15:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, he's a lot like Thistleclaw...) Emeraldmist sighed. "That's not my point. Gryphonfang is too battle-hungry. Can't you do anything?" she asked. Crystalflower sighed. "Shrimp-brain!" she snarled after him as she followed him up to the surface. To her surprise, there were two cats. One had pure white armor and gray eyes, the other red armor. They were frightened, though they had no fish. "Don't hurt us! We were only crossing!" the red-armored cat meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (For my own clarification, who is Thistleclaw? BC) Ripplestar shook her head. "There's nothing I can do. With any luck, he'll calm down after his first battle." Gryphonfang managed to surprise Crystalflower. He didn't attack or even talk about it. Instead he cocked his head at the two cats. "Crossing?" he said with amuzment. "The lake? With all that armor you'll drown if you fall in the water. Not exactly the safest way to travel." he blinked at them. "Where you headed, anyway?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 01:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thistleclaw was a warrior in Bluestar's Prophecy, who died as he lived: hungry for a battle, claws always unsheathed. He is mentioned in Forest of Secrets, and in Night Whispers it's revealed he walks the Dark Forest.) The white-armored tom sighed. "I am Vizorheart, and this is my apprentice, Rubypaw. We were exiled from MachineClan because by chance we were out of camp when my Clan was attacked. We were looking for a Clan to take us in, though Rubypaw attempted to go in the water," he greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:12, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ah. Well, Gryphonfang has a good heart; he's not gonna end up evil. He just needs to learn.) "Huh." Gryphonfang cocked his head. "You're looking for a clan, huh? Well, I'm sure if you could breath under here Ripplestar'd take you in, but since you can't, I suggest you look for SolClan. They're right friendly and take in most loners that come their way, long as you promise not to do them harm. They're probly your best bet." he said thoughtfully. He turned to Crystalflower. "What do you think?" he asked politely. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 23:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh. In that case...GryphonXCrystal?) Crystalflower inwardly smiled at Gryphonfang's attitude. "They are a good Clan. If you can't find them, then-" Crystalflower flicked her tail towards a dark band on the horizon. "-CityClan is a good one to try. If you could fly, you could reach AlchemyClan, and if you're lucky enough, you might run into TimeClan, though they're always on the move, and if you make it past the forest, LunaClan is on the horizon," the beautiful she-cat meowed. Vizorheart sighed. "After what we've done, Shiningstar may say to all Clans we're rogues," he admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:12, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure. Like you signature, by the way) "Then SolClan is definitely your best bet." Gryphonfang nodded. "Have a safe trip." he glanced back at Crystalflower and muttered under his breath to her, "You still think I have shrimp for brains?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 23:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Vizorheart dipped his head, and Rubypaw did the same, then headed towards SolClan. Crystalflower sighed. "You know Emeraldmist is only worried for her Clan. We don't have that many cats," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:44, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gryphonfang nodded slowly, searching her face carefully. "I know." he murmured, "But maybe if we act strong, they'll leave us alone." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crystalflower nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gryphonfang shrugged and began to swim back toward camp. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crystalflower was about to follow the tom when she noticed the two exiled cats were gone. They had vanished without a trace. (And I don't mean they disappeared into the forest or mountains :P) She shrugged then dived back into the water. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flickeringjade smiled at Gryphonfang as he returned to camp. "Where've you been?" she asked curiously. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 18:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Flickeringjade. We met two cats who were heading to SolClan," Crystalflower meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Really?" asked Flickeringjade, looking interested, "Where were they from? And why were they heading to SolClan?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 18:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "MachineClan. I think their names were Rubypaw and Vizorheart. I guess they didn't like their Clan any more than we do," Crystalflower meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 19:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetbreeze shoot herself forward. " Little farther," she thought as she dodged a large crab cluster. She passed into a small space were several large peices of coral grew close together to form two walls with a small space in between. She squeezed through the gap. She sped toward camp. She hid in some coral to take a nap. Soon she fell in deep sleep.MoonHeartTheBloopersGirl 00:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Inactive Category:Clan Category:Imageless Category:Clans owned by Phoenix